


Si Fueras yo, tu También lo Harías

by Victoria_2703



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Bottom Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Revenge, Slytherin Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_2703/pseuds/Victoria_2703
Summary: La vida de Harry siempre ha sido, tranquila, o por lo menos desde la perspectiva de los demás. Solo el sabe que le ocurren cosas extrañas, y no tiene idea que le esperan aun mas hechos extraordinarios por hacerse presente en su vida. La ha pasado muy mal y tiene un mal sabor de boca con respecto a lo que los demás le dicen, el quiere hacer lo que quiera, sus "salvadores" nunca lo volvieron a salvar, todo parece indicar que el solo es un pedazo de carne con una corona invisible, ¿tomara el camino equivocado? ¿perdonara a quienes traten de ayudarlo ahora? o simplemente, ¿sera que se canso de ser controlado y quiere vengarse d todos sin importar el costo?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. El Niño a su Suerte

Habían ocurrido muchas desgracias en su vida, quizás existir haya sido una, su vida siempre fue mala hasta el punto de no poder llamar vida a aquello que tenía que soportar todos los días, estaba exhausto y ya no quería fingir más, estaba harto ya de no poder dedicar aunque sea unos cinco minutos a darse un merecido descanso, si, posiblemente descansaba pero lo él quería era estar solo, sin nadie, porque por más que estuviese desocupado siempre se encargaban de hacer su vida miserable en aquella casa. Obviamente nunca lo demostraba, siempre sumiso, servicial, sin expresión alguna, así fue desde el momento cero de su vida, pero la vida no era tan mala hasta el punto de pensar abandonar este mundo, no, había descubierto que le ocurrían cosas extrañas, muy raras a gustos de sus tíos, algo que había aprendido para guardarse para sí mismo, trataba de hablar lo justo y necesario, sin comentarles nada de lo que le ocurría.

Podía aparecer y desaparecer, una vez le paso eso en la escuela cuando estaba siendo perseguido por su primo y los amigos de este, pero apareció en el techo de la misma institución, podía mover objetos con los ojos, modificaba cierto aspectos de algunos aparatos ya sea de color, tamaño, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la habilidad para hablar con las serpientes, ya que había probado hablar con algún otro tipo de reptil, o simplemente con cualquier otro tipo de animal y estos no respondían igual.

_“He tenido sueño,_

_he soñado que volaba sobre un espiral de espectros_

_cada uno aullaba de dolor_

_se retorcían en espantosos gemidos_

_pero a mí no me importaba”_

Muchas cosas iban a cambia a partir de ahora, y según lo que le dijo la serpiente, él debía cambiar, ya no sería usado nunca más.

_“La noche llegan y la luna no aparece,_

_tendré que buscarla yo_

_o alguien más podría ver,_

_ver en el oscuro manto del abismo_

_mis claros ojos tal opacos como la muerte,_

_al demonio que ronda mis sueños, y hurto a Selene de su lecho”._


	2. La Carta Llegó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La escuela de magia y hechicería no sonaba nada mal, quizás para Harry sea el principio de algo interesante y hasta conmovedor.

Siempre pasaba algo cuando estaba el presente, desde pequeños accidentes con libros, vasos hasta incluso fue capaz de mover una silla, se encontraba sumamente nervioso, no le gustaba estar en esa casa pero por laguna desgracia del destino se hallaba allí, viviendo con sus tíos que más que quererlo, lo querían como un sirviente, le había llevado toda la tarde arreglar el jardín de su tía Petunia y esperaba que esta no lo regañara. Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que se había enterado de que era especial, más bien un día se encontraba en el jardín y vio a una serpiente pequeña, quería sacarla sin hacerle daño pero esta intentaba huir de él mientras se quejaba de haber salido de aquello matorrales en aquel oscuro parque, se dio un buen susto, y también la serpiente al ser entendida y poder hablar con aquel humano tan metido, según ella. Al principio le costó comprender lo que aquel animal le estaba contando, pero llegaron a un acuerdo, ella le demostraría que él era aquello que ella decía, le asustaba entrar en la demencia pero no estaba mal, era especial en muchos aspectos más de lo que creía, ahora era mago.

El reptil se movía con gracia sobre su cama, había decidido conservarlo, era un animal muy quejoso para ser salvaje, aparentemente ella provenía del mundo mágico, la habían comprado con la finalidad de utilizarla para la elaboración de algunos ingredientes dedicados a pociones, había logrado escabullirse cuando en medio de un ligero accidente sus propietarios tuvieron que sobrevolar una zona poblada de muggles, en ese momento aprovecho para salir de su jaula especial, que dicho sea de paso estos ineptos dejaron abierta y logro escapar. Había estado intentando llegar a alguna zona más deshabitada, pero se confundió muchas veces, más el acecho de las personas que la veían e intentaban cazarla, por fortuna había alcanzado a llegar al jardín de un mago, y no era un mago cualquiera, sino un hablante, como aquellos magos oscuros que tanto ido provocaron, aunque conoce solo uno y es básicamente Voldemort, sabía algo de el por las charlas en la tienda en donde estaba confinada, sabia muchas cosas del mundo mágico y se tomó la molestia de explicarle todo al niño, que para su sorpresa no tenía ni idea de que eran esas cosas o siquiera saber que era el exactamente, fue una pena.

-Así que, ¿Hogwarts no?- susurraba Harry recostado en su armario mientras que su serpiente, Darling, se enroscaba en la cama.

-Ahí es donde iras a estudiar, podrás pasar las vacaciones de invierno allá sin necesidad de volver a este lugar, aunque para el inicio de un nuevo año escolar por obvias razones vas a tener que esperarlo aquí.- siseo su amiga.

-Según lo que me dijiste, mayoría asumirá que debería ir a Gryffindor, sabes, no pase toda mi vida en este armario asqueroso como para salir de aquí y hacer lo que todos los demás pretendan de mí, pero supongo que lo veré en cuanto me pongan el sobrero seleccionador.- comento Harry arrugando el entrecejo por unos instantes.

-Podrías ir a Slytherin, es la casa de las serpientes, y tú tienes una aquí.- señalo Darling jocosamente.

-Podría hacerlo, no me afecta lo que digan de mí, ya he pasado bastante aquí, quizás algún que otro maleficio siempre y cuando no sean mortales, no me vengan mal.- finalizo Harry riendo.

-¿Recuerdas de aquel mago oscuro que te había hablado? ¿Aquel que tenía la capacidad de hablar con las serpientes e hizo tanto mal al mundo mágico? Él era de esa casa.- observo atentamente la serpiente.

-Vaya, así que conociendo mis antecedentes y esta capacidad compartida que tengo con aquel tipo, ¿podría ser un futuro mago oscuro en potencia? Me da risa, pero curiosidad al mismo tiempo.- inquirió Harry pensativo, él sabía mucho de ese tal Voldemort por dichos de Darling.

-Ten cuidado con lo que desea, pero tienes todo tu derecho a decidir qué hacer con tu vida.- respondió Darling bajando al suelo y reptando por unos estantes viejos hasta las cañerías.

-Su salvador mágico, no es o que esperaban. Me gusta cómo suena eso.- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos, tenía una sonrisa extraña que hasta su serpiente se dio cuenta, pero quería saber hasta dónde llegaría el mocoso, tenía nueve años, falta mucho por aprender, ya podría vengarse a su debido tiempo.

Pero a pesar de que supo soportar mucho, las cosas habían mejorado un poco, ya no tenía que ocuparse de la tareas domésticas, las realizaba su tía, este un día se había negado, no pudo controlar su enojo y desplego un pequeño momento emotivo, donde casi mata a Dudley, lo habían intentado echar pero este les garantizo que no sentiría pena en torturarlos hasta la muerte, puede que no sea fuerte pero posee un arma mejor que la fuerza, solo le basto un pequeños vistazo a una alacena para arrojarla al piso rompiendo toda la vajilla que estaba ahí, su tía desespero pero los congelo a los tres; se había retirado a su cuarto para calmarse, no tenía ánimos para cenar y se quedó dormido junto a la serpiente que por aquel entonces solo entraba de noche para hablar del mundo mágico, fue una grata sorpresa encontrarlos duros en la misma posición en donde los había dejado el día anterior. Una buena charla con sus tíos y todo se resolvió, no tenían derecho a meterse en su vida, ellos ahora debían conocer su lugar, los únicos que trabajaran ahí son ellos, ya no iba a limpiar más nada, ya no iba a cocinar mas para nadie, solo de vez en cuando se encontraba arreglando algo pero eran cosas que el mismo provocaba, su tía le temía pero había tomado un poco más confianza en algunos aspectos, por ejemplo utilizar su magia para intentar mover cosas o cambiar su aspecto, las transformaciones no eran su fuerte, pero jugar en la cocina era peligroso hasta para él, así que esa clase de regaños podría aceptar, pero después nada.

Faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños número once, debía de recibir su carta de Hogwarts en estos días, actualmente se encontraba sentado esperando su desayuno, su tía cocinaba, su tío leía el periódico sin pronunciar palabra alguna y Dudley se encontraba pegado a su padre siempre temeroso de Harry, sabía que no debía molestarlo, y a pesar de que le ofrecieron el cuarto de el en donde guardaba todos sus regalos de cumpleaños, navidad o alguna otra festividad sin uso o rotos; este lo rechazo, simplemente la idea de estar tan cerca de su primo le repugnaba y lo había dicho muy honestamente, tanto que él se sintió aliviado de no tenerlo cerca, podría hacerle algo en las noches, se había burlado de el en innumerables ocasiones, sabía que no debía meterse más con él. No pasaban noticias interesantes, podía leer una parte del periódico de su tío desde su posición, intentaba no hacerle caso a la mueca de disgusto de su tía al servirle su desayuno, estaba contento con no tener que hacer más aquello, estaba por dar el primer bocado hasta que oyó el ruido del buzón y el sonido de las cartas caer sobre el felpudo, sin dejarle hablar a su tío se levantó velozmente y reviso las cartas, hasta que la vio.

Señor H. Potter

Armario debajo de la escalera

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Guardo la carta de su bolsillo, mientras ponía el resto de la correspondencia en la mesa, mismas que fueron tomadas por su tío mientras las leía y protestaba ya sea por los impuestos u otras cosas, sabía que ahora su vida iba a cambiar, pero él no iba a ser ningún salvador, rio levemente atrayendo la atención de los demás integrantes de la mesa que lo observaban con recelo pero sin nunca animarse a decirle algo o que le ocurría.

-Sabes tío, voy a necesitar mudarme al cuarto que supiste ofrecerme.- comento suavemente Harry, provocando un gesto de horror en Dudley y duda en su tío.

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio? ¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto nervioso y enojado Vernon.

-Eso no te importa, quiero que lo limpies, arroja toda la basura de ese inútil que tienes a tu lado, deja ese cuarto presentable para esta misma noche, aprovecha que hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar.- siguió hablando Harry retándolo a contradecirlo, era obvio que no lo haría.

-Bien, bien, para esta noche estará lista.- murmuro tío Vernon rojo cubriéndose con el diario.

Dudley miraba con un intenso miedo a Harry y luego daba vuelta la cabeza buscando los ojos de su padre pero este no estaba a la vista, su madre suspiro y acaricio su cabello, esto lejos de calmarlo hizo que sollozara, Harry rio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Estos días no había podido escribir bien, estaba pasando por una brecha de falta de ganas increíble, osea yo se como siguen los capítulos solo tengo escrito pero me olvido de continuar, osea no me olvido a veces no me dan ganas y ya hehe. 
> 
> *Hasta las notas son puro copi. Si hay errores ortográficos me lo dicen, y cualquier otra duda o comentario que quiran hacerme sean libres de hacer, muchas gracias por leer, os quiero!!!

**Author's Note:**

> *ahora que estamos en cuarentena es una buena oportunidad para releer todos los libros de harry potter, jajaja, aunque no pienso hacerlo tal cual esta (pues obvio estúpida si no ves lo que estas haciendo? xDDDD) osea seeee, jajajaja, pero lo que trato de decir es que quizás aparte de la trama cambie mas cosas con respecto a la historia original.
> 
> *harry y volvemort no tendrán "esa" relación, pero serán muy unidos por eso lo coloque ahí arriba, puede que se malinterprete pero quiero decir esto, por si en algún futuro preguntan: "¿con quien se queda harry?"... la verdad esta historia no va a haber 100% romance o amor, pero tampoco sera enteramente oscura, pero no habrá final "se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre", NO.
> 
> *en los tags, no le puse a nadie el "bad" ya que la mayoría de estos fics, dumbledore es malo y manipulador juntos con los weasley, hermione. Por ahora estarán en termino medio, obviamente habrá conflictos cuando vean que harry no era lo que esperaban, pero no se si ponerlos como los malo, digamos que tomaran malas decisiones de conclusiones demasiado apresuradas, o sin llegar a entenderla miseria de Harry porque el no llega siendo un chico feliz ahí. 
> 
> *Lily y james viven, pero no se harán presentes hasta mucho después, he leído que varios han tomado la base de que siguieron con sus vidas y tienen mas hijos, yo no quiero ponerlos pero díganme si quieren eso. 
> 
> *Gracias por leer, si encuentran errores ortográficos díganlo, o cualquier otra cosa también agradezco los comentarios, les envió mucho amor y besos!!! ♥♥♥


End file.
